Brother Knows Best
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: This is a set of Brotherly love short stories. GiroroXGaruru, don't read if you don't like incest. Rated M for Mature
1. Punishment

Brother Knows Best Short Stories Set

Story 1 Punishment

It was the day when a Pekoponian holiday also coincided with a family visit that started the whole mess. Giroro-Goucho of the Keroro Platoon, like the rest, was given a few days home leave. Going against his better judgement Giroro packed a few things and returned to the house he grew up in.

Sitting across from his strict father Giroro tried to talk about how the Invasion was going but found himself unable to talk about it much. An awkward silence ensued between them before his mother announced dinner. Since it was also a holiday on Keron his father brought out the stronger alcohol and began to drink heartily, it wasn't long before an argument between them began.

"See, here I thought you'd be like your older brother, an elite in the academy and then a decorated invasion hero. But no, for a year you haven't made any progress on that useless planet. What did your mother and I do wrong? Or is it that Keroro is holding you back?" Giroro knew that his father barely got drunk and complained like this but he still couldn't handle the onslaught. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that if he pissed off his father he would pay for it, but that didn't stop him from opening his mouth to retort.

"What do you know stupid old man!"

Sitting in the rain outside his brother's house Giroro knew he had deserved to be kicked out. Not only had he yelled at his father they had exchanged blows. Head in his hands, wondering what the rest of the Platoon was doing on their leave, he didn't look up until he heard the splash of water in front of him.

"I've found him, yes, he's at my house. No, it's quite alright, I'll deal with him. Yes mother, thank you." Hanging up the phone Garuru stared down at his younger brother, a pensive look on his face.

"What did you do to anger Father this time?" The red soldier just glared at his older brother and looked away.

"I'll go see if Dororo's family will let me spend the night..." Getting up to leave he felt something wrap around his wrist, it was his brother's hand. Stopping he looked at his brother in confusion.

"No, you can stay at my house, Mother would prefer that I'm sure. She knows you're safe with me..." The last part was almost a question to himself as Garuru opened the door, dragging his little brother inside.

It had been a long time since Giroro had seen the inside of his brother's house. Knowing where the guest bedroom is he placed his things neatly in the room and began to polish his weapons while he thought. Hearing Garuru down the hall he opened the door to talk with him. Realising he was interupting a phone call he was about to close the door when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Garuru, you send him home you hear me? I want that boy here so I can give him some discipline!" It was their father. Sighing in irritation he was closing the door when he heard what Garuru said next.

"I'll discipline him in your place, that way you needn't bother. Why don't you get some sleep and calm down, Giroro can't very well leave for the frontlines right now anyway, he has to wait till late tomorrow." Closing the door Giroro almost felt trapped. So, both his father and his older brother found him incompetent, it's not like he had actually wanted to be a soldier anyway.

Even though he had admired his older brother Giroro had always been more into trains than invasion. Laying on the bed he covered his eyes with one arm and tried to calm his breathing. If it weren t for the slight breeze now in the room he never would have realized his brother had entered.

Jumping up he tried to grab at his gun, a subconcious reaction to anyone sneaking around. Suddenly Garuru had his arms up behind his back kneeling on the bed.

"Father seems quite disappointed in you Giroro. Why did you have to start a fight with him?" Struggling against the arms that held him he was surprised at the iron grip. Angry he was about to open his mouth to protest when something hot and wet slid over his shoulder. Shuddering he turned to look back at his brother, a blush making him an even brighter red.

"Garuru, wh-what are you doing?" A low rumble came from his older brother as he bit down between Giroro's neck and shoulder. Giroro let out a small gasp then shut his mouth tight.

"I promised father I'd punish you for being rude to a superior..." Sucking on the tender flesh he made a fairly good sized hickey before looking into his brother's eyes.

Pulling off his tinted glasses, his dark red-purpil eyes boring a hole into Giroro's, he gave his younger brother a small smile. Running one hand down his brother's inner thigh he smirked into the red Keronian's shoulder.

"Garuru! I'm sure this isn't what he me-meant!" Swallowing the lump in his throat he could feel his body begin to react to the slight touch of his brother's skilled hand.

Letting go for a moment Garuru changed the position of his brother's arms from behind his back to over his head, tying them with some rope he seemed to have handy. Kneeling over his younger brother, who was turning still another shade of red, Garuru could feel his need rise. Kissing his brother gently he could see the shock on the red soldier's face.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to do this? When you were born I thought you were going to be a nuisance, a hindrance. But as you grew up I began to feel protective of you, my cute little brother." While he was talking he let those skilled sniper's hands caress the younger males body, touching lightly here or there.

"When you finally came of age I almost couldn't help myself, whenever anyone else was near you I would feel an almost unimaginable pain and anger. Father noticed it earlier on and forbade me from ever being close to you. But in his anger he made a mistake. He gave me permission to punish you however I see fit."

"Giroro, my adorable Giroro..." Those eyes held him entranced as his older brother came close. Kissing him felt strange at first but as his body began to react more and more Giroro began to care less who it was. Deepening the kiss he didn t even mind when Garuru began to use his tongue.

When both caught their breath Garuru slowly moved down Giroro's body, licking and teasing here or there. A low moan escaped Giroro as he finally began to lose himself to the feeling. Looking up with a blush and a very lewd expression he whimpered.

"Ni-chan... p-please..." Garuru could feel his heart skip a beat then begin to go faster. Reaching down he pulled his younger brother's swollen member from inside the small slit between his legs. Pumping experimentally he revelled in the low gasping moans his brother was emitting. After a few more strokes he knew he couldn't hold back any more.

"Giroro, this might hurt a bit." Nodding at his brother he gave a small smile full of trust.

Grabbing some of the lube from a desk drawer Garuru covered his fingers and slowly pushed one into Giroro. The cold feeling made the red Keronian gasp. Pushing in another he listened for any sound that might mean he was hurting his cute little brother. Hearing no complaints he pushed the last finger in and finished preparing the tight hole.

"Ni-ch-chan...p-please hurry!" Taking no more time Garuru untied Giroro shifted him to be on top and thrust upward inside of him. A gasping moan of pure pleasure escaped the younger male and Garuru thought he must have died and gone to the after life. He was about to thrust up again when Giroro used his hands to push himself up then forced himself down quickly. It was the most erotic sight Garuru had ever seen. The usually stoic Giroro was making pleasured mewling sounds while riding him hard. Garuru thrust upward one final time while Giroro pushed down and both came together.

"A-ahn, Garuru!" Panting hard both stayed where they were. Looking up at his younger brother Garuru was sure he was ready to go again. With the blushing and blissful face Giroro was making Garuru could feel his heart almost beat out of his chest.  
>Pulling himself off of his older brother carefully he climbed onto the bed and sprawled beside the older male. When Garuru wrapped his arms around him he snuggled in close and promptly fell asleep.<br>"Giroro, I love you more than you can ever know."

Later the next day Giroro said goodbye to his family, apologizing to his father explicitly before leaving. Telling him that Garuru had sufficiently punished him and had retaught him proper manners. Before the bus arrived Garuru stole his younger brother away to an isolated place and gave him a very long goodbye kiss.  
>"Come visit more often, but no need to tell Father. I love you Giroro." Giroro blushed and his older brother grinned.<br>"I love you too, Garuru."  
>On the train ride home Giroro realized that their love for each other would never be accepted.<p>

"I'll just have to have another sleep over with my Ni-chan some time soon." He hid a small grin.

* * *

><p>My New Obsession, Sgt. Frog, I hope someone enjoys this. XD<p> 


	2. Secret

Brother Knows Best

Story 2 Secrets

It started as any other day, with a meeting and a stupid plan. Instead this time it wasn't a normal invasion plan. It was a planned sleepover party like the ones Pekoponians had. With every Platoon member and their human counterparts present they began with a scary movie and some popcorn, Giroro and Natsumi the ones most scared by the ghost story. While Momoka tried to cling to Fuyuki, and Tamama to Keroro, Giroro was starting to think that it wasn't so bad.

Later that night Keroro suggested they play a game of truth or dare. The only catch was that you had to write secrets on pieces of paper in front of you and if you failed a dare someone else got to read them out loud.

While everyone else was playing the game Giroro began to write a few secrets he wouldn't mind anyone finding out about. But thinking back on all the secrets he kept one suddenly flashed into his mind. Looking down his face turned brighter red and he excused himself from the game.

"I'm not playing this lame game. Come get me when you re done." Leaving the group he hurried to his tent and quickly sat down to clear his mind. It had been a long time ago and the thought that he couldn't keep the secret still worried him to this day.

-Flashback-

As a tadpole Giroro had grown quite fast and because of the expectations of his father, he also matured faster than those in his class.

One night, while he was up late reading a book on weaponry, he got out of bed and went to grab himself something to drink. On his way back he heard a strange noise passing by his older brother's room. Noting that the door was open a crack he peered inside out of curiosity.

Back then he didn't quite know what he was seeing but it had still made him blush. Lounging on his bed Garuru had pulled out his member and was stroking it to some unknown rythm. Breathing hard he sped up a little, beginning to gasp and moan.

Out of curiosity Giroro's hand went to that part of him and slid his small member out of the slit between his legs. Rubbing it gently he began to understand why his brother would do something like that. It felt so strange yet so good. Sliding his hand along his swelling member he tried to follow the same rythm as his brother. Soon he was gasping and moaning alongside Garuru.

Leaning against the wall outside his brother's room, one hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds he was making, Giroro felt something inside him begin to build up. A few more fast strokes of his hand and the red tadpole was hit with an amazingly blissful feeling. Standing after a moments rest he realized he had made some sort of mess on the ground. In a panic he turned to run back to his room and tripped in the hall, making an audible thud.

Garuru's door slid open and he glanced around looking for the cause of the noise. Spotting Giroro he stood with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing up this late?" Quickly the red tadpole scrambled to stand and face his older brother.

"I was reading my weapons book and got thirsty, I tripped on the way back... sorry..." Since he seemed tired, and a little ashamed of disturbing his brother's sleep, Garuru just shook his head with a small smile.

"Just hurry back to bed. Don t let Father catch you." With a wide smile Giroro raced off to his room, his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of almost being caught.

The next day Giroro trained hard, read all the books he could, and went out to play with Keroro and Zeroro. As the day wore into night time he came home and got ready for bed. About to leave the bathroom he stopped when he saw Garuru standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Did you have fun last night, Giroro?" Flinching he looked confused up at his older brother. Surely he hadn't been caught. Was his brother bluffing? Or was it his soldier s sixth sense.

"You left a mess in the hallway, I had to clean it for you so that mother and father wouldn t know what you had been doing, outside my bedroom." Turning red Giroro looked away from his brother in shame. Feeling a hand touch his shoulder he glanced up at his brother then away again in shy confusion.

"Why don't I teach you how to do it properly..." A shudder ran through the red tadpole, for some reason the way his brother said it made something in the pit of his stomach melt. Blushing shyly he reached for his brother's hand, looked down, and nodded slowly. Feeling the tug he knew his brother had understood and they walked down the hall together.

In Garuru's room there was a good sized bed, a brand new stereo system, a desk, and a dresser. With a few posters on the walls it looked like any other teenagers room. With the one exception of his practice weapons displayed on the wall. Sitting on the bed Giroro began to fidget with excitement and nervousness. The young soldier-to-be stared up at his older brother with a look full of love and trust.

"Calm down, everything will be fine. Now, show mw what you were doing last night..." Swallowing a lump of nervousness in his throat Giroro slid out his member and began to move his hand along the shaft. A moment passed when hie brother came closer and smiled.

"Here, let me show you a better way." Stopping his younger brother Garuru replaced Giroro's hand with his. Beginning to pump slowly he explained what he was doing as he did it.

"If you twist your hand a little while you pull down you get a much better reaction..." As if to prove his statement true the red tadpole began to moan. With a sly grin Garuru leaned forward and took Giroro into his mouth. Licking and teasing he was amused to hear the gasps for breathe and feel shudders go through the younger male.

"That feels a lot better doesn't it, Giroro." Nodding while trying to keep his head the young tadpole finally succumbed to the feeling as he came under his brother's skilled hands. Flushed face, glazed eyes, and a lax body, Giroro felt amazingly relaxed just like he had the night before.

"Just promise me one thing Giroro, no one can find out about this. It's a secret, between brothers." Hugging Garuru he promised that no one would ever know. As long as they could do that together again.

-Flashback-

The next day, after the sleepover, Natsumi asked him why he hadn't played the game. Giving her a sly smirk he shook his head.

"Some secrets should remain untouched."


	3. Torture 1

Story 3 Torture Part 1

Not quite a Brother Love story in the beginning, but be patient.  
>There is rape of a minor in here so if you don't want, don't read.<p>

Running quickly through the driving rain, the voices of his comrades screams invaded his ears. Closing his eyes for a moment to wipe away the rain and cold sweat he stumbled and fell headlong into the mud. Breathing heavily he let the cold rain pound into his back as he lifted his head to see. The finish line was just ahead and he knew the punishment if he failed. Mustering his strength the young soldier pushed himself out of the mud, got his feet beneath him, and ran as fast as he could toward the finish line. If only he had known back then what it meant to come in First place he never would have risen.

"Giroro-kun! How was the testing last week? I heard a rumor you finished first!" Sitting alone in the Canteen the young red soldier put down his hand and grinned at his friend Jururu.

"Heh, you heard right." Looking up at the orange and indigo tadpole he couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride in achieving first place. As another trainee sat down next to them the red tadpole clapped him on the back.

"How was training today Luroro?" With a sigh the grey and red tadpole shook his head and lay it down on the table.  
>"I swear they teach our trainers torture before they sic-em on us. Today was brutal, Doruru-sensei was in a great mood and you know what that means, extra fierce training." Everyone at the table shuddered. They all knew that there were two times when training became extra hard, when sensei was in a good mood, and when he was in a really bad mood.<p>

"D-did he say why he was in a good mood?" Another of his comrades down the table began to tremble as he spoke. Luroro looked down at the male and nodded with a grimace.

"He said that he'd found his "Star Pupil" which means that someone is going to be his special student." As the table went silent in fear Giroro could almost feel the heartbeats of the others, not that his was beating any slower than theirs from fear.

"Ten-shun!" In one swift motion everyone in the Canteen stood and saluted. It seemed like they would be getting less time to chat than usual.  
>Out of the corner of his eye Giroro could see the Officers and Trainers enter through the door and head to the Officer's Table. Spotting Doruru the red tadpole looked away quickly, the grin on the blue Keronian's face was frightening. After the Training Officers had been seated the young trainees were allowed to sit, however they weren't given the order and remained where they stood.<p>

"Today we have an announcement. All those who have made First Place in the tests shall be personally trained by the Officer in charge of that category.  
>Pururu, you made first in the Medical field tests. You will be trained by Sulala-sensei." Turning to the dias where the offficer's table was Pururu gave an especially cute salute to her knew teacher before moving back into place.<p>

"Zeroro, you have made first in the Assasin's skill tests, you will be trained by Fukoko-sensei." Giroro almost chuckled at the blush on his friend's face, he had never had a lot of confidance in himself. But now he would be on his way to the top. Once Zeroro turned back Giroro gave him a small thumbs up, out of sight of the officers.

"Finally, Giroro, you placed first in the Mobile Infantry and the Gunner course tests. You will be training with Doruru-sensei from here on out. That is all." A cold shiver ran down his spine and his throat became dry. Stiffly he turned to salute his new teacher but was almost frozen in fear. Finally making a proper salute he looked up at Doruru-sensei to see that his grin had widened. He was only able to take his eyes off of the older male when the order to sit was given.

All through dinner his friends kept glancing at him in shock, he knew they pitied him but he also knew that they would never want to be in his position. Trying to smile he began to eat, a little slow at first then after the shock began to wear off he was chatting with his friends and pretending to be normal. After the meal they were excused for cleaning and personal training. Only those who had a new teacher were to stay behind.

As the other two left with their teachers Giroro stood in one spot, in a sharp salute, and awaited his new orders. The older male Keronian almost sauntered over to him and began to look him up and down. It gave the red tadpole the creeps, especially when his new teacher stopped behind him and leaned close.

"Looks like you and I are going to be spending quite some time together. Let's see if you can keep up." Something brushed against his tail and he tried not to move, his face going slightly red.

"Sir, Yes, Sir! I will do my best!" A small chuckle behind him made him swallow a lump of dread as a whisper reached his ears.

"Oh? We shall see... Hmph, Dismissed for tonight, but tomorrow morning, at 0500 hours, I will see you on the third obstacle course. Understood Soldier!" Standing straighter, a determination rising from within, Giroro glanced back at him in a small show of rebellion and replied.

"Yes, Sir!" Feeling another brush against his tail as Doruru was leaving made him wonder if the older male was doing it on purpose, but he had other things to think of.

When Doruru was gone the young soldier sagged to the floor in a quivering heap, glad that no one was present.

"How am I going to survive tomorrow..."

The next day at five in the morning, a very sleepy, young Giroro stood at the beginning to the third obstacle course. Looking around he wondered where his teacher was, the fog in his mind still numbing his senses a little.

"Officer Present!" The yell came from behind him, surprisingly close, jumping the red trainee turned and saluted in a flurry of movement.

"My Apologies Sir!" His mind now awake the red tadpole saw that there had been a few changes to the course, somehow it seemed tougher.

"Today we will be working on your mobility, and we will continue to do so until you improve. Is that Clear!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" Putting a hand on the red tadpole's shoulder Doruru smiled.

"From now on, call me Doruru-sensei. When I am finished your training you will be the perfect mobile infantry unit. Now, Get to the Start!" A sting on his behind told him that Doruru had kicked him, forcing him toward the first obstacle.

Way into the afternoon Giroro stood dripping sweat, his body feeling heavy and his stomache grumbling unhappily. He had made it through four of the five phases in the times specified by Doruru, but only after hours of trying. The last one was a very difficult roll set. First he had to dodge the incoming logs, somersault to the first opening, hop over three pits while dodging more logs, roll into the next opening, grab the practice weapon, shoot three targets when normally hitting one was fine enough, discard the weapon, climb under laser lines, grab the next weapon and run over the line, jumping a long pit to end the course.

_This is impossible, and he expects me to make it in such a short time! Maybe I should just pretend to faint and give up..._Looking up at Doruru while he was catching his breath he could see a strange glint in the older male's eyes.

Earlier, after the first two phases, he had said something that worried the red tadpole.

_Fail three times and I'll get punished huh... So far I have failed twice. It seems not doing it in the time span doesn't count as failing, just falling into the mud pits below._

Deciding that if he quit it would count as a failure he stood and got ready to challenge the last phase of the obstacle course. It would be bad if he made Doruru angry, and he didn't even want to think about what kind of punishment the older male would put him through.

When the whistle was blown Giroro quickly began to dodge through the logs, somersaulting to the next opening he waited a moment before hopping over the first pit. Sweat dripped into his eyes and stung his cuts, his bruises throbbed and his muscles felt like they were on fire. Still he continued on over the next pit. Jumping the third he made a miscalculation and had to twist in mid-air to land properly. Sitting in the second opening he wiped his face with his arm and glanced out to see what Doruru was doing. The look on the blue male's face was one that would give Giroro nightmares he was sure. It was as if watching the red tadpole going through this hell was somehow amusing to him. Grabbing the practice gun he quickly shot all three targets and discarded the weapon. Under the laser lines he had to be careful, the first few times he tried to rush and was careless, that's where some of his cuts were from in the first place. Squirming along he tucked his tail down, so it wouldn't touch anything.

A quick glance to the side at his teacher made him look back to what he was doing and focus harder. The blue Keronian seemed a little red in the face, he hoped the older male wasn't getting mad. Finishing the laser lines he grabbed the next weapon, slung it over his shoulder, and began to run. Seeing the end of the course made him feel lighter, he felt a sense of acomplishment. Finally jumping the last pit he reached toward the end line with his one hand. As his foot caught the edge of the pit the wall crumbled beneath him and he fell into the mud hard. Staring up at the line right in front of him he felt defeat. Clapping reached his ears and he turned to see Doruru walking toward him.

"It looks like you failed three times. That's it, training's over for the day. Go wash up, get dinner, and rest. Tomorrow is going to be the same. Be here at 0500, do Not be late." Standing in the mud he gave his trainer a salute.

"Sir, Doruru-sens... W-wait! What about my punishment?" When Doruru turned around with a wide grin Giroro wished he had never opened his mouth.

"You are too worn out, I'll just keep a tally of your punishments for now." That said the older male left the training course, laughing to himself. Alone, and thoroughly exhausted, Giroro hoped that the punishment would not be too severe.

Sitting in the Canteen for dinner he could feel himself beginning to doze off. When Jururu and Luroro arrived he could barely muster the strength to smile at them, let alone have a conversation.

"Woah, what did he do to you?" Jururu stared at him, worried for his bunk mate. Luroro shook his head in amazement.

"You re alive, we all thought that he'd kill you, then bury the corpse somewhere. Good to see you breathing still." Jururu punched the other tadpole in the shoulder hard, then turned back to his red friend.

"Don't worry, they say that the first week is the toughest, after that it gets easier. Besides, if you're having trouble you could always..." They were cut off from their conversation as the officers and trainers entered. It was difficult to stand but he did so, his arm trembling as he gave the salute.

When dinner was done the young soldier in training fell onto his bed and instantly fell asleep.

The next day was more of the same, except worse. His entire body was on fire and the heat was unbearable. Giroro did even worse than the first day, but for some reason Doruru didn't scold him, he didn't even talk much really. This continued for one week, Giroro was surpised that he hadn't died within that time.

"Tomorrow you get a rest day, but after dinner I want you to come out to training field eight. I will issue you your punishment." Falling to the ground as soon as he was out of sight Giroro felt as if his worst fears had all come true. Thinking about his life up till then he wondered if he would die from the training but something inside him kept telling him to not give up. Closing his eyes he began to hear a voice.

_Stand, Giroro!_ _  
>But ni-chan, I'm too tired to move...<br>Stand up and fight Giroro!_ Waking from the dead faint on the ground of the obstacle course he tried to stand and fell back down. Trying two more times got him nowhere, but using his last burst of strength he was able to lift himself up and trudge back to his bunk.

The next day he rested, did some stretches, cleaned all of his things, and read all about advanced weaponry. Surprisingly at the end of the day he began to feel great. Though his muscles were still sore he began to feel as if he might be getting stronger. Hanging with his friends he re-told them all about his training.

"It's a lot of repetitive dodging, shooting targets on the run, and jumping. I guess that's the basics of the Mobile Infantry. But it is very difficult..." Jururu and Luroro listened to him intently, for some reason they had begun a sort of hero worship along with a few others.

"That's amazing! I would die after the first two days!" As the end of dinner neared the red tadpole could feel a deep foreboding and it was coming from the direction of his trainer.

Entering the eighth training field the red trainee began to feel strange. Though no one had been at the obstacle course when he was training he had always expected the fields to be full of trainees and the drill officers. Waiting by himself he sat under a tree and watched the sun set.

Later he woke with a start, realizing he had fallen asleep he jumped up and glanced around for Doruru. Hearing a chuckle behind him he turned slowly to see the blue keronian come out of the shadows behind the tree he had been sleeping against.

"I'm glad you're awake, though your sleeping face was quite a sight." Coming forward menacingly Giroro couldn't help but backing away. As a growl escaped the older male he knew that he was in deep trouble.

"Stand at Attention!" Years of training forced him to ignore the need to run and stand in a salute. With a smirk the blue male walked around behind him and pushed him forward, against the tree. Pulling both the young male's arms above his head he began to breath heavily into Giroro's ear.

"Stay still, I told you to expect your punishment and I meant it. If you move I will break one of your arms, do you hear me?" Gulping in fear the red keronian nodded before facing the tree to hide his frightened tears.

Feeling a hand slide down his body made him shiver, it was the same feeling from that first day, when he had felt Doruru brush against his tail.

"Are you shaking already? I thought you were tougher than that..." Doruru almost sounded disappointed, this made Giroro angry enough to stop his body from moving entirely. As that hand trailed to his front he felt a burning go across his face. Of course he wasn't too young to have not played with himself before, he just never had anyone else be that close to his secret areas.

"Wh-what are you...?" Feeling a yank on his arms, one that lifted him off the ground, he could hear his shoulder joints creaking. Doruru was a cruel Keronian and Giroro was sure he would go through with his threats.

"Don't speak either, that is an order!" Clamping his mouth shut he began to grind his teeth in embarassement and frustration.

Reaching inside the slit between his legs the older male pulled out the red tadpole's member and began to stroke it experimentally. Giroro tried his best to hold back his gasps and moans but it was nearly impossible.

"N... A-ahn!" Hearing the older male chuckle in his ear made the red tadpole feel ashamed. How could he let his body betray him like that?

"Now, I will say this once. If you tell Anyone, I will not only have you discharged from the Keron Army training in disgrace, I will make sure they Never find you. Is That Clear?" Nodding furiously Giroro closed his eyes tight and tried to think of a way out.

_Ni-chan, help me..._Feeling something around his wrists he looked up to see that Doruru had tied them with a rope so both of his hands could be free. Roaming down his body Giroro could feel those calloused soldier's hands as they ran over every part. It made him feel sick to his stomache but the ache in his front cried for more. When he felt that slight brush against his tail he shivered all over, it felt strangely arousing.

"I don't want you to scream loud enough for others to hear, so..." Shoving a cloth into the red youth's mouth the older male unsheathed himself and came up close behind him. Thrusting up into the red tadpole harshly he felt elation when the younger male screamed into his gag. A few more thrusts and it seemed like the youth was getting used to the pain, that or he had blacked out.

"If you've fainted I'll be very disappointed." Growled the blue Keronian menacingly. Making a groaning noise, from the pain, Giroro turned slightly to look at his torturer, as if to prove he was awake. Meeting Doruru's eyes he could see the bliss he got from hurting others to please himself. It was a sick sort of pleasure that Giroro knew he would never understand.

"Now scream for me..."

The next day he pretended to be perfectly fine, even though he desperately wanted to tell someone what had happened to him the previous night. Doruru had pounded into him again and again, making it more painful as he went. To make things worse Giroro got a sort of pleasure from the pain and had gotten off on it, which made his teacher all the more pleased.

"Oi, Giroro, you were late to the bunk last night, something come up with your trainer?" Already schooled in the excuse he would use he grimaced at having to lie to his friends.

"Gunner training, at night. Doruru is a Monster!" Though he was trying to pretend everything was alright his friends nearby could sense something was wrong. But there was nothing he could do, and the torture would continue for months.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone likes, don't worry more chapters to come, this is a 2 part story.<p> 


	4. Torture 2

Story 3 Torture Part 2

It had been a long time since Garuru or their father had recieved mail from Giroro. They got the reports periodically that told them how well Giroro was doing in training, but when he stopped hearing from his little brother Garuru couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. No matter what happened his brother would always write him a letter in the form of a report. It was a few months later when he recieved a letter from one of Giroro's friends asking him to come investigate. Reading it aloud his brow began to furrow.

"Dear Garuru-senpai,  
>I hope they don't find this letter because sending it would be a grave offense. I am one of Giroro-kun's bunk mates and did basic training with him. Though he has not sent any letters home I feel that he dearly wishes to. For the last few months Giroro-kun has been training as a Star Pupil, being personally trained by one of the Training Officers. Everyone here knows about his extreme mobile infantry training but Giroro has never complained about it. What I am worried about is the nightmares he keeps having, the way he screams out in fear while he sleeps. That never happened no matter what training he went through, I can only conclude that his trainer has done... something... to him. Please, if you get this letter, help Giroro-kun, he has saved me in training many times and I owe him my friendship." Crumpling the letter in his hand he quickly went into the house to talk with his father.<p>

Even though this letter was sent by a trainee you want to investigate it? Sitting on the floor in front of his father he nodded politely.  
>"I do Father. If Anyone has done something to Giroro I will be sure to use my authority to see that they pay for it." Seeing the determined look in his elder son's eyes he could only concede.<p>

"But if it is nothing I want you to return here and continue your extra training and duties." Standing quickly he gave a sharp salute before turning away and preparing for the trip out to the Keron Training Facility.

When he arrived there was quite a bit of excitement. They gathered all of the trainees together to give him a welcoming ceremony on the first morning. Seeing the young soldiers in training made him smile, they seemed so full of energy. Spying his younger brother he felt something begin to stir in the bottom of his soul. Compared to the other trainees he was ragged and looked as if he never slept. Dead on his feet he couldn't even snap a proper salute. As one of his little brother's friends looked up at him Garuru could tell that he was the one that had sent the letter. An almost inperceptible nod was given to the young male to show his gratitude

Later he was taken around the facility and introduced to each of the training officers.

"This is Sulala, she is our Medical training officer, next is Fukoko, he is training young Zeroro in the Assasin arts. Lastly this is Doruru, he is training Giroro to be Mobile Infantry." While Garuru stared at the last male he wondered if the trainer new he was Giroro's older brother.

"I would like to discuss many things with you, but I must go to the obstacle course I designed. I have been training young Giroro and he shows great promise." Thinking about the situation carefully an idea popped into his head as the blue male was leaving.

"One moment, may I see this course you ve designed? It s rare that I get to see such things." It took the older male a moment to decide but finally he shrugged, very unmilitaristic of him.

"You're welcome to, if you'll follow me. Walking beside the one who was training his brother made many thoughts come to his mind. First Garuru realized that it must be Doruru who was running his brother ragged, second if what the letter said was true then this male was his first suspect of who was hurting his little brother. When they arrived Giroro snapped a smart salute to his trainer, but something was wrong about it, was that... fear he saw in Giroro's eyes? Smirking at his younger brother Garuru gave a salute.

"You may stand down. Come now, I haven't heard from you in so long I actually had to come here to see you." After Giroro came forward to give him a hug, strange considering he usually hated that sort of thing, he noticed the jealousy in the blue males eyes but he pretended not to have seen it.

"Father is proud of you, we get weekly reports on your progress. Good job, Giroro." A slight blush crossed the red tadpoles face and it made Garuru hide a smile. Doruru meanwhile was becoming more sour. As Garuru patted his younger brother's head he was glad to see he still had so much energy.

"Ni-chan! I m not a kid anymore!" Hearing that made Doruru's eyes go wide for a moment. Garuru raised one eye ridge, as if to ask why the other male had' t known.  
>"Alright, if you're so much older, let's see you do the obstacle course. On my whistle..." He blew the whistle and expected to see a show. What he hadn't expected was the precision his younger brother showed while going through the stages.<p>

"Amazing, and this was achieved in a few months?" Seeing the prideful smirk on the older male made Garuru s insides cringe, this male gave him the creeps. Especially the way his eyes followed Giroro as he completed the course.

"2:17, a new course record. Well done Giroro, you can take today off. After all, your brother came to visit you." Giroro felt slightly confused, he had done the course in under two minutes before, and that was what he was expected to do. Anything higher than two minutes resulted in a Punishment.

Garuru was happy to be away from the older male, no matter how he looked at it whatever he was doing obviously worked otherwise why would the Keron Army hire him? But he couldn't stand the way that male's eyes followed his little brother, like a predator watching a helpless young animal. Placing his hand on Giroro's shoulder he felt his brother shiver and move away slightly, glancing down at him in confusion he could see pain and fear in the red tadpoles eyes. Stopping he dropped to one knee and gave his brother a look.

"What's wrong? Has something happened to you that Father and I aren't aware of?" For a moment he thought Giroro would actually tell him but the young male just opened and closed his mouth for a moment then shook his head.

"Nothing Ni-chan." Sighing Garuru decided to try later.

At dinner Garuru was able to talk to a lot of the trainees, one in particular told him some interesting things.

"My name is Jururu, you got my letter?" The pale purple male nodded to the trainee, and Giroro's friend.

"Thank you, I don't know how long things would have gone on if you didn't send me that. You are a true friend, and I wish you well with your training. Now, if Giroro leaves his bunk at night, for any reason, tell me right away. I will be in the guest quarters not three rooms away." Nodding to the superior officer Jururu gave him a quick salute before re-joining his table to eat.

That night Garuru sat alone in his room thinking about his younger brother. Though he could sometimes be a pain he had always felt that Giroro was someone special to him. Cleaning and preparing his best gun he sighed, the night was going to be a long one, waiting always made the time go slower.

Hearing a knock on the door he rose quickly and opened it to let in the orange tadpole.

"I had to sneak out, they had an officer making sure we stayed in our bunks. He left ten minutes ago, I asked him where and he told me it was the eighth training ground for night gunner training." As the young Keronian looked up at Garuru he could tell by the determination in the purple males eyes that he would save Giroro, and take out all his wrath on the offender.

Taking off at a swift pace he opened a line of commuication with the Military Police, each training facility held at least six of them.

"It has come to my attention that one of the Officers in charge of training has been abusing his power of authority. I am heading to the Eighth training ground now, ETA 2 minutes. Send two officers to rendevous with my location." Hearing someone on the other end acknowledge his orders he quickly turned on his beacon and continued running, hoping he wasn t too late.

Coming up to the edge of the forested area he could hear muffled screams from nearby. Listening for a moment he realized a sickening truth, the screams were Giroro s. Unholstering his weapon he snuck closer until he could see two figures nearby. Taking a deep breath he threw up a glow orb to light the area and pointed his gun at the larger figure. Eyes going wide he froze in horror. Tied with his arms above his head, a tear streaked face, a gag in his mouth to muffle his screams, and blood dripping down his leg, was his little brother.

Eyes narrowing at the older male he knew exactly what had been happening and was angry with himself for not realizing sooner. Fury flared inside of him as guilt began to flood his mind.

"Move away from Giroro... NOW!" Pulling himself out of the red tadpole, a grimace of annoyance on his face, the blue male took out a weapon and turned it on Garuru.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Like you even could." Glancing at his younger brother he could see that he would probably need medical attention.

"How dare you hurt my little brother, I should kill you where you stand..." Raising his gun he took aim and held fast. Unfortunately the two MPs suddenly showed up to arrest Doruru.

"I'm a Training Officer, what do you think you are doing, unhand me!" As the MPs dealt with the blue male Garuru quickly dropped his weapon and ran to his brother, using his knife to cut him free. As the red tadpole fell into his arms Garuru could tell he weighed less than before. Taking out the gag he pulled his little brother closer, tears slowly flowing from behind his glasses.

"Ni-chan, I'm sorry I was too weak to tell anyone. I hope I haven't disappointed you and father". Shaking his head he quickly took off his glasses and wiped his eyes.

"Why would we be disappointed? All we ve been hearing is how great your progress has been, now hush. You need medical assistance." Closing his eyes Giroro smiled then lay still, Garuru knew from experiance that the red tadpole had fallen into unconciousness. feeling around his stomache and chest area he was glad to find nothing broken, but he still couldn t tell if there was internal injury.

"I need a Medic asap! We have an injured trainee!"

A week later Giroro was on the mend and Doruru was in the Military Police s Jail cell awaiting trial. Walking down the long rows of bars he could see many of the prisoners. Some of them knew him because he had been the one to put them there. All of the rest had heard of him and many cringed as he walked past. His eyes behind his tinted glasses were sharp, a look that would make any Keronian shudder. Stopping at the end of the hall he glanced at one of the Military Jailers. Nodding at him the man quickly opened the next block, the Solitary Detention center. Striding down tto the last cell he glanced at the Jailer that accompanied him.

"Open it." Scrambling for his keys the other Keronian male opened the door as fast as he could.

"I... if anything happens to the prisoner I'll be in so much trouble... please don..." One look from the pale purple male stopped the blubbering Jailer in his tracks. Closing the door behind him the male waited outside the cell for the order to let him out again.

"Well, if it isn't Garuru, come here to curse me one last time for what I did? Or maybe you're going to ask me if I regret it." Glaring daggers down at Doruru, the man who had scarred his brother for life, he stepped forward menacingly. An aura of anger and power surrounded him as he unlocked the chains of the prisoner.

"Hmm, smart. If you unchain me you can always say that I tried to escape and you had to force me into submission. I underestimated you, Oni-chan." The grin across the blue males face was so sickening that Garuru almost turned away. In that instant the male was on top of him, trying to get his hands around Garuru's throat. kicking the male above him in the stomache, hard, he swung the blue male over his head into a wall.

The fight went on for a few minutes more but Garuru came out the victor. Using his belt he tied the male's arms behind him and pulled a special torture device out of the air, a friend had sent it via the Interdimensional Transport. Shoving it deep inside of the blue Keronian he stepped back and rested his sore shoulder, Doruru had dislocated it for sure.

"What are you... wait... no, No!" Screams echoed down the hall and the Jailer felt chills run down his spine. Everyone knew that Doruru had been one of the toughest trainers, and had once been a torture expert. Anyone who could make the older male scream like that was someone to be feared.

After a half hour the screams subsided and the Jailer heard a knock, signaling him to let Garuru out. Opening the door he saw the prone figure of Doruru and the slightly wounded Purple Keronian coming toward him. Moving out of the way he quickly checked that the prisoner wasn t dead.

"What happened?" Looking back Garuru hid a sadistic grin.

"Oh? If you ask anyone who's heard the case you would know that he messed up my little brother. But if anyone asks You..." He emphasized the last word carefully, knowing that the Jailer was about to soil himself from fear.

"You are going to tell them that the prisoner tried to escape and I had to help you aprehend him. Since he struggled I had to put him down forcefully, is that understood?" Taking a moment to look between the two the Jailer began to nod slowly. When Garuru had gone the male let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"I never want to get on that male's bad side...

Back with his little brother he sat in the hospital room and stared out the window. It had been years since Giroro had been in the hospital, he was always so full of life. Recently, however, he just sat in the bed and looked depressed. It almost killed Garuru to see him like that everyday. The Doctors had told him that his body was fine by now, it was his mind that they worried about. Whenever he saw the glimpse of a blue male Keronian he would flinch before realizing it wasn t his attacker.

"He doesn't seem afraid of males at least, but there might be lasting psychological problems. If anything happens, like a personality change, I wouldn t be surprised. Right now his mind is shut down, but when he reconnects with reality he will have dealt with it in whatever way he can." Hearing the news Garuru had clenched his fists and broken part of a wall in his anger. Later he had apologized and offered to pay for the damages.

Dozing at the windowsill he was awakened by a scream of terror. Turning, his gun in one hand, he realized that Giroro was frantically searching the room, as if to find an escape route.

"Giroro! It s me, garuru, don t worry you're safe." Dropping his weapon he stood and tried to calm his little brother.

"Ni-chan...?" Hugging the red tadpole to him he made small soothing noises.

"It's alright Giroro, I'm here." A moment passed in near silence as the young Keronian sobbed into his brother's chest, trying to muffle the sounds so he wouldn't be seen as a weakling.

"Don't worry, I will always come to save you."

* * *

><p>Didn't turn out quite as I had planned but halfway into the story my mind blanked.<br>Hope this is an okay conclusion.  
>Next story might be up soon, still lots more packing to do.<p> 


	5. Virus (Prologue)

Prologue

It was during a daily sweep around one of the outlying planets near the Gamma Quadrant that the Garuru Platoon encountered strange structures on a planet considered to be abandoned. Since there were multiple life-signs inside Protocol stated that they needed to call on the nearest Military based Keron vessel for backup; luckily there was one nearby. Unfortunately it was the ship containing none-other than the Keroro Platoon. Though the purple Keronjin really hoped they wouldn't need back-up he asked the Platoon's Com and intelligence officer, Tororo-shinpei, to hail them under the proper channels according to the Protocol. Seeing the green face and yellow hat of their Gunsou the purple Chui almost sighed before explaining the situation carefully.

"Oh~ I see, so you are asking for our help then. Excellent, we would be glad to assist you; since you can't do it alone." Behind the tinted glasses Garuru's left eye twitched slightly in frustration. About to reply the red eyed First Lieutenant heard someone yell from behind Keroro.

"You Idiot! They don't _Need_ our help, there are Military Protocols that must be obeyed." A small grin played across Garuru's face as he recognized the voice of his younger brother, though he wasn't too pleased with how his brother was addressing his Commanding Officer; even if he truly was an idiot.

"Here are the coordinates to our landing site. We will meet and organize a team on the planet's surface. Our Intelligence officer assures me the conditioned on the planet are that of Keron, though far more dry." With that he nodded to Tororo-shinpei and the communication window was shut down, ending the conversation.

"Set a course for the planet's surface." 

* * *

><p>Giroro glared daggers at Keroro as he placed a gun to the Sergent's head. It wasn't the first time the red warrior had threatened physical violence to get his point across. On many occasions he had been forced to take drastic measures in able to force his lazy Commanding Officer to do the work that had been assigned to them. Seething with rage he heard Kururu remark that they were about to land and made a tch sound before holstering his weapon and stomping over to the exit.<p>

It had been a while since he had seen his elder brother last and Giroro was a little concerned about looking like a good soldier in front of him; in case he sent back word to their father that Keroro was corrupting him. Though he sometimes hated his CO he would miss Pekopon if they were forced to leave. Coming out into the light of the planet's twin moons he stared into the night sky, the stars were far more clear than the ones on his home-world or Pekopon. Tilting his head at the sound of footsteps he spotted his older brother out of the corner of his eye and turned to snap a proper salute. Though they were siblings they were both army men, and proper protocol always came before any sort of informal greeting. 

* * *

><p>"Giroro-gocho, it is good to see you well." It was all he could say to his younger brother, especially since both Platoons were just about to gather around. Clearing his throat he waited until the others had given him a proper salute before he began to divide them up into three teams.<p>

One team consisted of Pururu, Kururu, Tamama, and Tororo; they were the team staying with the ships and handling communications. The second team consisted of Giroro, Keroro, and Taruru; they were going to be the main force and be an effective distraction if anything were to happen. While the last team consisted of Garuru, Dororo, and Zoruru; they were going to sneak in and find out whatever information they could.

With the task of assigning roles complete Garuru nodded to those still present and went to find a good vantage point. Only once did he look back, and the image from that day would be burned into his mind for the rest of his life. Giroro stood, his back half turned as he was about to walk away, and yet he stopped. Glancing back at his older brother he gave a quick grin, one filled with confidence.

If only the purple Keronjin had stopped them there, had he known of the terrible danger he was sending them into he was sure he would have aborted the mission. But, with no prior knowledge of what they were about to face, he turned his back on the Main Force and walked away.


	6. Virus (Part 1)

Brother Knows Best: Story 4; Chapter 5

Part 1

Warning! this one might not have a happy ending!

There will be violence, humiliation, rape, and a possible gore factor in this one. It's one I've been meaning to write for a while. Hopefully I'm over-exaggerating how violent it will be.

Enjoy~

Waking in a cold sweat and breathing heavily; panic began to overtake him. Grasping the blanket tightly in his hand the male slowly began to calm himself; reassured by familiar surroundings. It took him a moment to realize that it was late in the day, about an hour before the sun would set. Closing his eyes he shook his head to try and force the horrifying images out of his mind. It was an old dream, one that had been nagging him for some time, but it would soon fade.

The sound of soft silk slowly sliding across the floor was the only indication that another presence had entered the room. As it came over to the bed the male sighed a little in defeat; no matter when he awoke one of Them was always waiting for him. Pulling the blankets away from his cold, damp, body he slid off the bed on the opposite side and walked around the large four poster bed. As soon as he past the bed post the Thing that was in his room dropped slowly to one knee; it's dark Victorian dress making soft rustling noises.

"His Lordship requests your attendance at dinner, tonight there is to be a feast. I have been instructed to take you to the bath immediately and have you ready for the time when He requires your presence." Staring down into it's lifeless face he hid a look of guilt and disgust, it had once been just like him. Now it was only a puppet, doing as it's master commanded.

Making a move toward the only exit of the room he wasn't surprised when It appeared there before him to open the door and bow him out. He wasn't surprised, he had seen first hand what the Creatures could do when their Master was displeased. Speed, strength, and the inability to feel emotion. All of them were perfect soldiers.

Down the long hallway he walked, not caring to look at the old paintings of the mansion's previous inhabitants, or at the beautifully carved statues that sat between each large window. Glancing out into the setting sun he sighed; freedom was always so close. Reaching out he touched the window before he could feel the Creature move closer in an attempt to deter him. After a moment, trying to prove to himself and that Thing that he wasn't afraid of what it might do, he moved away from the thin sheet of false hope and continued toward the extravagant bath-house.

Every time he entered the room it was as if he were seeing it again for the first time. It was almost the size of a public swimming pool and at the far end was just as deep; it was one of the reasons the Lord coveted the mansion. The sound of the water lapping against the floor of the large pool was music to his ears in a place where sound was scarce. Moving toward the water he glanced around, to see if he could spot any more of the Creatures. Usually there were two around him at all times, one Servant, and one Bodyguard. While the Servants were smart enough to look after him the Bodyguards were far more intelligent; and ruthless. He had only ever tried to escape once, and he had paid dearly for it.

Not being able to spot the other Creature he sighed, surely it was the more skillful of the two. Finally getting into the water he wondered again if he could drown in that large, empty, pool. But he thought better of it. Any attempts to endanger himself meant being locked up with no light, no sound, and no menial tasks to soothe his fears.

Reaching for the soap the Servant held out to him he began to wash thoroughly. Most of the time the Lord was in a good mood, but nothing turned his mood sour faster than if his Pet wasn't immaculate. Though it was strange that he had never been so concerned with tidiness before. It was only after That Day, that terrible day, that had changed their lives and ruined everything.

* * *

><p>Cocking his gun and checking to make sure his jet pack was secure Giroro turned to look at the other two who were accompanying him and growled. Why had his brother sent him with some greenhorn Private, even if he was First Class, and Keroro? Of all the Platoon members why had He been placed on the team? The building was coming into sight as they marched closer; unafraid of being seen. From growing up in the same home as his Father, a military man, and his older brother; Giroro had a good idea what Garuru planned on doing. While they distracted any guards the complex might have; Dororo and Zoruru were going to sneak inside and find out what information they could about who had built the complex.<p>

It wasn't long before a bunch of aliens came out of the complex, blasters firing in every direction. Fast on his feet Giroro dodged the first two, rolling away from the creature firing, and while on one knee shot the guy to his left. Hearing a growl he turned his gun upward as another alien came bearing down on him from the sky, Giroro's first thought was that the guy must have leapt at him. The red warrior knew it was too late to bring up his gun and tried to calulate his next move as a faint pop sounded in the distance. A split second later and the alien was splattered against the side of the complex. Looking into the distance he could hear a sound over the com.

"I've got your back Little Brother." It was a very un-militaristic thing to say but Garuru's voice had no hint of sarcasm; he was being sincere. Reaching up he tapped the com just under the flat of his hat and mumbled into the mic.

"I had him. Don't go helping me and forgetting the mission." With that he glared toward where he figured the sound of the gunshot had come from.

Of course Garuru wasn't in the direction the red Gocho was glaring toward. Beginning to grin at how grown up his younger brother was sounding he peeked through the scope and watched as the red keronjin turned to continue fighting. The blush on the younger male's face was not lost on Garuru as he began to chuckle.

Picking off guards one by one he could see some of them trying to talk to Taruru, but the kid only seemed interested in defeating all of his opponents. Turning on his ear-piece the purple Keronjin went back to looking through his scope, hoping to pick off any stragglers.

"Tororo, Kururu, see if you can find a way to tap their comm and translate what they are saying." Hearing a few grumbled insults and boasts the male was about to order them to be quiet when Pururu seemed to get between them. Knowing the situation would be handled Garuru decided it was time to move to another position.

Inside the building there weren't a lot of aliens to deal with. It seemed like a lot of the ones not using guns wore strange long coats and cowered whenever he would go near them. They would babble in their strange language, which the com seemed to have trouble translating, then the would fall to the ground on their knees and sit there shaking with fear. It was obvious they were either civilians who were being forced to stay there or they were some form of scientist. Deciding to ignore them as long as they didn't try to attack him the red Keronjin pressed forward, hoping that the other two were holding up their end of the mission. Coming to a strange door he stopped and began to grin; whatever they were hiding it was inside that room.

* * *

><p>Hearing a voice calling to him he realized he must have dozed off in the warm water, lately sleep had been avoiding him and he had begun to wonder if the Lord was trying to keep him weak on purpose. As soon as the thought crossed his mind he discarded it; if he was weak then the Lord couldn't toy with him as he had been.<p>

"We must finish grooming you, if you do not look your best his Lordship will be displeased. Today is when the Leaders of the other lands are coming to pay their respects." Startled by what the Servant had said he almost let the surprise and contempt show through his usually blank expression. Grabbing the towel he quickly dried himself and headed toward a room off to the left.

Inside, the room was just as extravagant as everything else inside the mansion, there were multiple mirrors and many closets. At one time it might have been a dance studio, or perhaps a room where ladies would try on clothes and have seamstresses work on them. Now it housed closets full of clothing meant for him. Most of them were gifts from the Lord himself, not that he could refuse them. At least two of the closets housed costumes, all of them humiliating in some form or another. Not being allowed to dress himself he waited for the Servant to pick an outfit and almost groaned. It was knee length, form fitting on top but with a large flared skirt at the bottom. It had lace at the edges and a couple of bows here and there. For the underclothes he had to wear small shorts that were poofy, with frills up the sides and back, and a frilly tank-top.

Growling low in his throat he allowed himself to be dressed, but his face had turned a dark red of shame. If he could reach his weapons he was sure he would be able to escape the torture of this daily life, but the Lord kept them in his bedroom in a display case on the wall. There was no way he would be able to reach them.

Someone cleared their throat behind him and he turned sharply to see who else had entered the room. Letting his eyes sharpen into a glare, this was one of the only Creatures he had come to despise not pity, he pointedly looked away from the Bodyguard that had entered.

"His Lordship is wondering what could be taking so long, the Guests have all arrived and they are just being seated. Shall I tell our Master that you wish to make an entrance?" Bristling at the thought he turned back but couldn't open his mouth to give a curt reply. Truth to tell, They frightened him. Especially the one standing nonchalantly in the doorway.

"That will not be necessary, I am finished with the preparations." Bowing to the bodyguard, the Servant's knew they were of lower rank compared to the battle ready guards, the creature withdrew from the room silently, the only sound it made was the haunting swish of it's floor length dress. As if that were a cue of some sort the Bodyguard was instantly beside him, giving him a look that he couldn't quite place.

"It's time to go, make sure you behave yourself in the company of his Lordship, he wants you to behave for the World Leaders." Following behind the creature, having to walk fast to keep up, he hoped that none of the world leaders would speak out against the Lord. The male was ruthless, cold, and unfeeling toward those he considered to be lesser beings.

When he entered the expansive dining hall the World Leaders were still standing, as was the Lord. It seemed as if they had been waiting for him, and it was probably the reason the Bodyguard had walked at such a fast pace. Feeling his face burn from embarrassment he was about to walk toward the empty seat, the one to the right of the lord, but stopped himself when the bodyguard whispered.

"Give them a bow, or curtsy, they have been waiting for your appearance and his Highness will be upset if you do not apologize properly." Wondering if he could really take anymore humiliation he turned toward the men who were standing in silence, though now their attention was on him.

"I am terribly sorry for my late appearance, I hope that this will not reflect poorly on his Lordship." Deciding against a curtsy he lowered himself in the feminine form of a Japanese bow, head low so he wouldn't have to show how truly embarrassed he was. A cold sweat began to make it's way down his back at the feeling of anger coming from the head of the table.

"Now that you are all present we can begin the discussion." As if on cue all of the World Leaders began to take their seats. Since he knew that the Lord would not sit if anyone in his presence was standing he had to rush over to his seat. It was a punishable offense to stand before the Lord when he was sitting; unless he was sitting on his throne which was high on a dais. The bodyguard was waiting there for him and pulled out his chair, as if he were a girl. This made him lower his gaze and stare at the table's surface as he sat down.

"I am curious, Lord, why you would allow a woman to sit in on our meeting. It seems to me that any, dare I say man, would only be showing weakness if he were to let some frivolous female who has no resp..." Just a snap of his fingers, that was all it took. With the assassins the Master commanded it was mere seconds from when the Lord raised his hand and made the snapping motion to when the man's head left his body. Those who had been sitting next to the man looked absolutely stunned, especially because there was no blood. The skill of the Assassin ensured that the men closest to the victim were left clean and dry. Of course none of the Pekoponjin had seen exactly what killed one of their colleagues, to them it looked like strange alien technology or maybe psychic abilities.

"Now, with the exception of the Middle Eastern representative, who is currently indisposed, I would like to begin this meeting with the reason I have called you here; which is your immediate surrender to my new empire." It wasn't surprising when a few of the Pekoponjin began to shake from fear and rage. They had no clue how to respond to such threats and violence, especially when one of them had just been killed before their eyes.

One of the representatives leapt up from his chair and began to back away, it was obvious by his face that he was in a state of shock and absolute terror. The front of his pants were wet and it seemed very likely he had soiled himself. The Lord only gave him a cold look before he raised his hand.

Out of nowhere the Head Assassin, a creature that was always by the Lord's side, appeared behind the man with his knife drawn.

"Perhaps you should take a seat French Ambassador, you are showing the Lord disrespect by standing in his presence." Slowly, and carefully, the man came back to his seat at the table, but his shaking was much worse. It seemed hat some of the Pekoponjin were beginning to gain their composure but he knew that they wouldn't be putting up anymore of a fight.

"My Lord, if I may pose a couple of questions?" Stated one man who looked as though he could be from one of the North American countries. It was only after the master folded his hands together and nodded that the man began to speak.

"It seems strange to me that there is no Japanese representative; though you are obviously on what was previously Japanese soil. Also, if I may, are you doing this alone? Or are others of your species aiding you." They were well thought out questions, careful, and polite. it seemed like the Ambassadors were finally understanding how dangerous their situation really was.

"There aren't very many of My species, though there are still Keronjin on the planet Keron. No. Pekoponjin, or Earth as you call it, has been deemed a Quarantined planet and any who attempt to leave will be destroyed under the Quarantine laws of Keron. My species believes that I am a Monster, and have decided to have nothing more to do with me." He paused for a moment, as if letting the Ambassadors have a moment for the information to sink in.

Throughout all of this he had been sitting quietly, his hands clenched in his lap. For the most part he watched everything with a blank face, trying not to care that the male to his left was so drastically different from the one he remembered. Closing his eyes he let his head drop slightly and pretended he was only looking at his lap. Even though the Pekoponjin were loud, mostly from nerves, he was able to drown them out as he began to drift into the world of his memories.

* * *

><p>Over the crackling of the ear piece the purple Chui was wearing a scream of agony could be heard. It was loud enough to almost deafen both his ears and make his eyes open wide with surprise. The voice was hardly recognizable as a string of loud curses and the sounds of gunfire began to crackle with static. Reaching up, his hand almost shaking, he switched the channel to that of the Intelligence Officers.<p>

"What the hell was that? I need a status report, now!" There was a few sounds over the com before he heard confirmation of his order.

"As soon as we know anything we'll relay the information immediately." Tororo wasn't usually so well behaved, whatever was going on in there must have been quite big. Moments later Pururu came onto the channel, sounding very distressed.

"Garuru-chui, I have bad news; it's Giroro-kun!" For a moment all of time seemed to stop as his heart began to race and his mind swam with emotion. It took him a moment to realize that Pururu was calling his name repeatedly and it seemed important.

"Please repeat that?" From anyone else he would have thought the sound made over the com to be an exasperated and annoyed sigh, but it seemed more like caring impatience coming from the Chief Medic.

"He's injured badly and his vitals are dropping, I've a mind to send Dororo-kun and Zoruru-heicho to aid him. But they are going to need backup. What are your orders sir?" Cursing under his breath he picked up his gun and began running toward the two spaceships.

"Send them and abort the mission, tell them to bring him to our ship, it is better equipped with medical supplies and properly outfitted with a medical bay. We'll need to contact HQ and let them know about this." The pink keronjin's reply was drowned out by the sound of an explosion going off in the middle of the compound. Diving behind a rock he aimed his gun toward the main building and began searching the area with his scope. After the explosion everything became quiet, it was almost eerie. From the smoke the purple spotted movement and stiffened. Cocking his gun he let his breath go slowly then let his body go completely still. The only sign he was still alive being his steady heartbeat.

Finally, from the midst of the chaos, he saw the two assassin running out of the fog. Both of them seemed unscathed by the explosion, they were probably the cause of it in the first place, and between them they were half dragging an unconscious Keronjin that could only be his brother.

As they made their way to the ship Garuru stay where he was, his breathing shallow and even; though his heart had begun to race. The trail of blood on the ground was thick and it did not bode well for the red Keronian. As soon as the two Heicho were inside he picked up his gear and began to walk backward toward the ramp leading into the ship. There was still the possibility of an attack from hostile forces and he did not want to risk his platoon trying to rescue him for being foolish.

Inside the ship he ordered them to leave immediately, making sure to tell Keroro that they would meet on Pekopon as soon as he was done reporting to Military HQ.

The conversation was brief, and it was obvious that the green Keronian was shaken by what had happened. But after Garuru's curt replies and dark looks the younger Sergent decided to do as he was told and leave everything to the Garuru Platoon.

Moments after the conversation ended Garuru gave his Platoon their orders and headed toward the Medical bay. On his way their he had to stop for a moment and take a deep, shuddering, breath. The worry he felt for his little brother was almost staggering, it was something he had not felt in a long time. Stirrings of buried feelings began to bubble close to the surface of his mind but he thrust them away. Giroro was his brother; that was the only reason he was worried about the red Keronjin.

Standing outside the Medical bay he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, then went inside.

* * *

><p>Hopefully, after I am finished moving into my new place, I will be able to work on Part 2.<br>If you think you know who the Creature, Assassin, and Lord are; comment with your guess. XD


	7. Virus Part 2

Hello all and welcome back to my story. Hopefully some of the changes I've made here won't be too confusing, though if they are you can feel free to message me about them. I am more than happy to answer.  
>From now on I am going to be checking my account at least every two days and trying to pump out as many new chapters as I can.<p>

Minimal warnings are needed for this chapter.  
>MaleXMale and Cross-dressing are the worst for this part. However the next part will have a lot more sex and violence. I am forewarning you all in advance.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time the medical bay doors had opened the purple Chui was back to his old self. That calculating voice, perfectly straight back, and serious face went a long way in keeping his platoon calm under the sudden stress they had all bee put under. Walking inside, his arms balled fists at his side rather than folded behind him in the usual military fashion, he watched from behind the glass as Pururu checked the wounded soldier's vitals. Watching her expression he knew that the situation was dire and that they would need a better facility than the one on the ship. However the nearest Keronjin medical station was leagues away and they had no idea what had happened to Giroro; or what he had fought. Leaving the rest of the crew on the Bridge he had ordered Tororo to send an encoded emergency message to Keron; detailing their investigation and the danger that had befallen them. For now they would await orders and head toward Pekopon, in the hopes that Kururu had set up a proper medical facility within their base. One that would be better equipped to handle Giroro's wounds.<p>

"...ruru-chui?" Looking up suddenly, he must have been lost in thought, he could see Pururu coming out of the sealed medical room with a grim look on her face. Knowing that she had been friends with his younger brother he wondered how hard it must be for her to see him like this. Although he knew she was a professional he also knew she was one of the more emotional members of his platoon.

"What is it Chief Medical Officer Pururu?" Turning to look at her he saw her give a hesitant, yet polite, smile as she took a deep breath and continued to speak. It would have been obvious to even the most unobservant Keronjin that there was a serious problem she was concerned over.

"I seem to have stabilised him, for now, but he needs a transfusion immediately. His blood-type is FB03 and yours is the only one that will match, being BD01." Much like the blood type O of Pekopon Garuru was able to give his blood to anyone, while Giroro's blood type was quite rare. Luckily the older male had been born with a genetic mutation that, although changing his eyes to an odd colour for a Keronjin, gave him an amazing immune system that could help fight off infections and viruses that had easily taken others months to recover from. Knowing that this was the best course of action he nodded his ascent and sat in one of the medical chairs while she grabbed the necessary items. Hopefully his antibodies would help protect Giroro from any possible air born viruses. Once Pururu was finished the transfusion he was going to ask her to do a medical check of everyone; in case one of them might be bringing back a foreign disease to Pekopon.

"I'm finished Garuru-chui. Please make sure you get something sweet to eat, it wouldn't help the morale of either platoon if you fainted from blood loss." Giving him a small smile, meant to be playful, she looked like something was weighing heavily on her mind. Touching her shoulder gently he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know that you are the best in your field; I believe in you Pururu." Just this small gesture seemed to be enough. For a moment her body trembled as she took a deep, shuddering, breath. The next she was giving him a proper salute, the fire of determination re-ignited. Giving her a curt nod of approval he took one final look at the unconscious Giroro before he turned and left the medical bay. He had some questions that needed to be answered.

An hour later found the purple First Lieutenant sitting at his station, hands linked together before him as he quickly read through all the reports Tororo had been able to scrounge up in such a short period of time. Most of them stated the sector they were racing away from had been declared a dead zone, no one alien species wanted to visit that section of space; let alone set up shop there. Browsing more files he found a couple of reports that all seemed to be about the exact same incident, though each of them was dated at least twenty years apart. Even the Kerongun had declared that area of no importance and yet Command had asked them to check that exact area for any signs of life. Slamming his fist down on the console he saw the rest of his platoon jump at the sound. Even Zoruru seemed a little taken aback as his eyes narrowed to watch their commanding officer.

"I want you to get Command Headquarters on the Comm. I want to know why our Platoon was not briefed on the previous attempts to secure that sector." Without a sound or complaint Tororo's hands began to move across the keys of his computer, faster than his usual pace. No one wanted to argue or upset the angry Chui any more than he already was. Slowly Zoruru came to stand beside him, his one brow knit in concern.

"We'll be landing on Pekopon soon, I'm sure that the Keroro Platoon would be more than happy to assist with this inquiry as it is one of their members who has been wounded." For a moment Garuru wondered why Zoruru had even brought up the Keroro platoon, it seemed a little out of character for the usually stoic assassin. But after a moment he realized what he was doing and his shoulders drooped slightly. Giroro was not a part of his platoon. Etiquette stated that it was not his place to go over Keroro's head like that, even though both platoons had been a part of the mission and Garuru was higher in rank. For a moment he was torn between the duty he owed to the military and the love he felt for his younger brother. Closing his eyes he spoke slowly, evenly, so that no trace of his inner turmoil broke through his calm facade. Though his fingers trembled slightly as he interlocked them before him.

"Tororo, belay that order. It seems like we will be landing on the planet soon in any case." Just as he was speaking to the young recruit their destination, the Hinata household, came into view on the screen. With a small frown the purple Chui called the medical bay, warning Pururu that they would be arriving any moment. After landing on the ground they were greeted by the Keroro platoon, most of which looked concerned. Except, of course, Keroro. He had a goofy grin on his face as he tried to salute Garuru, as if this was a vacation rather than an emergency.

"Well look who finally showed up~ So, everything is alright yeah? We can..." As Garuru glared at the green Keronjin through his glasses the Sergeant seemed to bite his tongue and cringed. A moment later Pururu could be seen using a special remote that controlled the medical hover-bed. Face grim with determination she asked Kururu to lead her directly to the medical bay. For once; the yellow genius said nothing. With a slight nod of his head he set off at a faster pace than his usual, warning Pururu of any obstacles that might be in their way.

"But... he's..." Garuru looked back to Keroro only to see him fall to his knees on the ground, trembling. It was the first time Garuru had ever seen the green Sergeant show any sort of true feelings of care for someone who was supposed to be considered one of his best friends. It had always seemed that Keroro was only using Giroro and Dororo to get whatever he wanted and live the easy life; while both of them worked their asses off. But here he could actually see the worry on the young sergeants face. This might be the first time he'd ever seen Giroro in such a weakened state. After all; no one was more sturdy a soldier than Giroro.

"Chief Medic Pururu is one of the best. I am certain that Giroro will recover under her skilled hands." Though it was a little out of character for the stoic soldier he couldn't help but put his hand on Keroro's shoulder and give him a faint smile of reassurance. For a moment Keroro's eyes only widened in confusion before he gave a shaky smile back and stood.

"We have some things to discuss, do you have a meeting room available?" Nodding the green sergeant offered to lead them and Garuru nodded toward Tororo. The others were free to do what they wished until this whole situation could be settled. The purple chui didn't comment as Zoruru, Dororo, and Tamama also followed behind them; heading toward a room below the Hinata household. The only time they were interrupted was when the pink haired warrior girl stopped them to demand what had happened. Though her expression was angry her body was shaking and her eyes were filled with worried tears. Looking between the Pekoponjin and Garuru the green Sergeant seemed at a loss for words.

"Young lady, it seems you have forgotten something about us. We are soldiers, sworn to do our duty for our home planet. Just because this world of yours holds no real threat or danger does not mean other worlds or missions will be the same. Giroro chose his path a long time ago, and just like us all; is prepared for death when it eventually comes. Now I would ask you to please step aside so that we may contact headquarters to inquire about why we were not warned of this outcome being a possibility." Though normally he would have stay silent and forced Keroro to act like a proper Sergeant Garuru was actually quite upset himself. With clenched fists he spoke in even tones, though you could hear the slight quaver in his voice as he tried to keep in control. Natsumi might have been friends with Giroro; but Garuru was his family. Right now his little brother was downstairs unconscious while one of his childhood friends had to push aside her own feelings in order to make sure he did not lose his life. No one spoke, the room going eerily quiet when Garuru had finished speaking, and you could probably have heard a pin drop. Speechless the pink haired girl stood there, eyes wide with a sudden understanding, as Garuru turned to Keroro and asked him to continue leading them to their destination.

Quickly Keroro complied with a jump, only glancing back at the gathered Hinata family once before they entered the basement. It didn't take long for them to travel through the underground base and into one of the meetings rooms reserved for operations planning. Garuru only glanced at the ridiculous plans on the boards once, his brow raised, before he sat at the head of the table and linked his fingers before him. After waiting for everyone to be seated he began speaking of the different protocols and asked Keroro if he had permission to open an inquiry, since Giroro was a part of his platoon. The look on his face was one of confusion, obviously Keroro did not know all of the proper etiquette a soldier was supposed to follow. Nodding to Tororo he allowed the young soldier to explain as he let his thoughts wander back to Giroro; lying on a medical bed in the care of his childhood friend. Closing his eyes he pray that his little brother would come out of this alive and swore that he would ask for the red soldier to be Transfered over to his own platoon. 

* * *

><p>Waking with a start as someone suddenly screamed he opened his eyes slowly and looked around carefully. When had he fallen asleep? And exactly how long had he been out for? Neither of these questions seemed to matter as he covertly glanced around the table. Another one of the Pekoponjin Ambassadors seemed to be missing, this time the only thing left was a smear of blood on the table where he had been sitting before. Trying to remember who had been present at the time he'd fallen asleep he guessed that it had been one of the European representatives that had been taken out. With a small sigh he found himself listening to their conversation intently, hoping that none of the other Pekoponjin fell to the Assassin that followed the Lord's every order. Often he had wondered if the Lord had to speak aloud or if they responded to his very thoughts, since he had seen the bodyguards move on their own to intercept attacks aimed at their Lord.<p>

"So what you are proposing is that every country swear fealty to you and in return for allowing you to live here unmolested you will share with us the technology of your previous... comrades?" Head suddenly popping up, eyes wide in surprise, he looked between the man who had spoken and the Lord. This new turn of events was quite startling as his brother had always been a loyal soldier. It was heartbreaking and terrifying to see him now in the role of a cruel Dictator. Though he slowly had to admit to himself; Keron certainly had a hand in making him so. Rather than offer their help and support they had enforced a Quarantine on the planet and turned their backs on all the aliens secretly living on Pekopon. But that just showed exactly how frightened they were. With the Lord's ability to turn others into his willing and obedient servants he asked himself again; why? Why had he been the only one not to be turned? Even though the Lord often entertained the thought, or used it as a threat toward him, why had he not just done so already? One of his theories, the small hope in the back of his mind, was that somewhere deep inside the Lord's mind; his brother was still there. It was the only reason he hadn't tried to kill the Lord himself. If he could find a way to bring his brother back then they could work together to purge whatever it was inside of him.

"Exactly. It is either that; or I wipe out any and all opposition to start my empire from scratch. I think it would be in your best interest to report to your superiors and explain that I am willing to allow you to join my empire and even to give you advanced technology in exchange for obedience. However even the smallest provocation will result in a full scale attack on the offending party. As you have seen first hand; we are far superior to your own pitiful species. So any attempt to retaliate will result in your immediate demise. I hope that I have made myself clear." With that said he gave each Pekopon in attendance a piercing look before he finally stood and adjourned the meeting. Moments later a few of the servants were leading the Ambassadors out of the room and back the way they had come. The Lord handed two letters to a bodyguard and asked her to leave them on the pillows of each of that countries highest authority. That way they would not be left in the dark as to why their ambassadors had not returned.

Sliding out of the chair he felt glad when the representatives began to leave. Though he had sat in on important military meetings back on Keron the tension in the room had been nothing like what he had experienced. This was more than just a dangerous mission briefing; it was entire global domination over a separate species. True this had been the original purpose of the Keroro Platoon; but they had never been this efficient. The only other major difference was that the Lord was not doing it for Keron. He was doing it because his very existence had been denied by those who had caused the problem in the first place.

"What are you thinking about, Hime?" Stiffening he turned to see the Assassin standing a few paces behind him. Unlike the others it's eyes were far more clear and it seemed to retain almost all of it's previous personality. Breathing evenly, trying to calm his fast beating heart, he turned to look back at the ambassadors before answering.

"I just hope they heed the Lord's words. I would hate to see innocent civilians die just because of stubborn politicians." Shaking his head sadly he glanced back at the assassin only to see him nodding in agreement. Out of all the Keronjin who could have been turned he was probably the best choice. Not only had he known the Lord personally he had been the best in his field of expertise and could have easily out-ranked the rest of them if he had applied himself. However his personality had been his one fatal flaw. Before being turned he had been incapable of purging himself of emotion and had multiple breakdowns pertaining to trauma he'd experienced when he was young. With all of those flaws erased by the Lord the Assassin had been made into the perfect right hand.

About to speak he was interrupted as his Bodyguard appeared to make sure he was not thinking of escaping. After all; the gate and the doors in the main hall were completely open. It had taken time to get used to his old platoon being used like puppets in order to fulfil the needs of the Lord. But over time he had become accustomed to them, though they still made him feel a deep guilt and sadness that he struggled to suppress. In the end only this particular creature had come to be truly despised by him. As it seemed that he liked the power the Lord had given him and often could be found taunting the Lord's prisoner.

"I was too busy to tell you earlier; but that really does look good on you. Our Master certainly has good taste. I would never have thought of putting you in something so cute. You've always been such a stick in the mud tha-" Suddenly he was cut off as the Assassin turned to glare at the bodyguard. Just because they were under the Lord's control did not mean they didn't have their own opinions and personalities. Although the Assassin was always kind to him, and always spoke in a polite manner, the Bodyguard assigned to him was curt, rude, and always trying to get a rise out of him. Bristling at the comments made he was about to reply when a feeling of power seemed to wash over them. Both the creatures dropped to one knee, their heads down in the presence of their Master, while he was left the only one standing. Turning to face the angry stare of the Lord he slowly lowered himself to one knee as well, his head down so that he wouldn't have to stare at those angry black eyes. A moment passed in uncomfortable silence before the Lord began to speak.

"Taruru, though I have assigned you to watch over my Hime I do not remember telling you that you could speak to him unless it was under my direct order. Do not make me repeat myself again." From behind him he could feel the the light blue creature tremble as he lowered himself further.

"Yes Master. I won't do it again." Though he couldn't see with his head down he could feel when those eyes turned to stare at him. It was almost like they could see right through him and his body gave a slight shiver, memories of the past few weeks flooding his mind and making his cheeks pink with a blush. Glancing up he could see a wide smile cross the Lord's face and shivered in fear.

"All of the Pekoponjin are gone. We shall be retiring now; make sure we are not disturbed." Both of the creatures behind him spoke at the same time, letting their master know his order had been received. Suddenly a hand came into view and he blinked, looking at it in confusion for a moment. Slowly he reached up to take the hand and was almost yanked off of his feet as the Lord helped him to stand. Though it had been some time since the initial incident that had transformed him it still seemed like he had a hard time controlling his own physical strength.

"Wh-what about Dinner your Lordship?" For a moment he couldn't help but flinch as the smile on the Lord's face momentarily vanished into a frown. But just as quickly it had returned as he began walking toward the depths of the mansion. Once it had belonged to a prominent family, one that had been friends with the Keroro Platoon, but their defences had fallen; as he was sure the rest of Pekopon's defences would fall when the Lord inevitably fought with the Earth's nations.

"Dinner will come later." Even though the Lord could easily just have punished him for speaking out of turn, he always seemed to be lenient and answer any questions asked. This, among other things, made it impossible to hate him. Even while he turned the galaxy on it's ear. Somehow it felt like the Lord might be protecting him. But the kindness he showed could easily be turned into a cruel anger; he had learned this long ago.

Entering the large darkened room he felt his heart begin to race as the door closed behind them. The only form of light came from many small electric candles that were dimmed, creating a very foreboding space. Swallowing the lump in his throat he realized the Lord had let go of his hand and the warmth he felt behind him couldn't be anyone else. Hands slid along his smooth skin, making him shiver involuntarily, as the strap of the dress he was wearing was moved aside and quickly replaced by the warmth of the younger male's mouth. With the Lord kissing and licking his neck, one of his more sensitive areas, he couldn't help but let out a gasping moan. A chuckle reached his ears and he blushed furiously.

"It seems you've learned to stop fighting and enjoy this; Garuru." Clenching and un-clenching his hands the former Chui closed his eyes and let out a shuddered breath. There was nothing he could do to fight against what would soon come. After all was said and done; Giroro was his only, precious, little brother.

* * *

><p>Sorry that it's taken me so long to get back into writing. But hopefully I am now a better writer who is more capable of giving you all what you want.<p> 


	8. Virus Part 3

Well here is the newest chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

WARNING: I didn't think I had to put one here, what with the other stories in this set, but I will do it anyway because I have actually gotten two private messages from two separate people complaining that they "weren't aware" that a Brotherly Love story rated M would have sex in it.

So here is your warning; Explicit sexual content ahead. There will be frog aliens and incest. Turn back now if it's not something you want to read. If you continue past this and you read something that disturbs you, don't complain at me. It is not my fault that you ignored the warnings and continued reading it.

* * *

><p>Gripping the blankets underneath his hands, face flushed and clothes torn, he let out a loud moan that he was sure could be heard throughout the entire mansion. Sweat covered his body as the warm tongue licked and nipped at the skin between his shoulder blades. Even without looking he could tell Giroro was grinning, his eyes taking in every inch of exposed skin. The burning heat in the pit of his stomach seemed to bubble over as Garuru gasped for breath. This spurred the Lord on as he slowed his pace, angling himself deeper into the older male. A high pitched cry of surprise erupted from his mouth as his partner hit that sweet spot deep inside him. Burying his face into the blankets he tried to muffle the cries of pleasure he was beginning to let slip, if only to retain some of his dignity. But as he tried to cover his mouth with his hand Giroro gripped his arms and tugged him back. The pace he had set was enough to exhaust any Keronjin, and yet somehow Garuru knew he was holding back as best he could; for fear that he might break his partner. Whimpering he tried desperately to keep his head clear as waves of pleasure began to numb his mind. Even if he had wanted to stop this he knew he wasn't capable of it. Somewhere, in the deep recesses of his mind, he had always wanted to do something like this. Granted he honestly never imagined he would be on the receiving end in this kind of situation.<p>

"Don't hold back; cry for me." A dark guttural chuckle escaped the male above him and a shiver of fear ran down his spine. Who would have thought that he, a master marksman and decorated soldier of the Keron army, would find pleasure in being humiliated and forced into submission. The first time had been rough, Giroro hadn't known exactly what he was doing and had gone a little too far. But over time he had somehow learned a great deal about how his older partner responded to certain stimuli and eventually had the purple male eating out of his hand. One word out of his mouth and Garuru found himself complying with almost anything in order to feel that ecstasy the other promised him.

As the pleasure began to build he felt a stirring inside that teased him with the thought of release. But just as he was losing himself in the feeling, all motion suddenly stopped. Leaning forward he placed his lips next to Garuru's ear and whispered into it in a deep and commanding voice, making him tremble with need.

"Do you know what would make this more fun Garuru?" It was the only warning he was given before he was pulled back and spun around. Leaning on his elbows Giroro watched him hungrily as his elder brother's face, already red from the exertion, turned a darker red of shame. He knew exactly what the creature wanted from him. Shaking his head slightly he stay where he was, his body throbbing with need but his mind still too stubborn to submit completely. Watching the Lord lick his lips and give him an amused grin he knew he would be in for trouble if he didn't do something. But rather than get angry Giroro suddenly laughed and sat up, which made the purple male gasp involuntarily.

"Looks like you aren't hot and bothered enough yet..." Slipping his hands up the tattered dress he ran his fingers over Garuru's flesh as he bucked his hips upward. Grabbing hold of his partner's shoulders to steady himself he bit his lip enough to make it bleed as the waves of pleasure washed over him. But, just like before, Giroro stopped before Garuru could reach his climax. Whimpering he clung to his shoulders and gave him a look filled with need. Giroro's only reaction to this was to give him a wide, toothy, grin. Finally at the breaking point Garuru lifted himself up and pushed forcefully back onto the other male's member. A slightly surprised grunt came from Giroro as his teasing grin turned into a look filled with approval. Even though he was shamed beyond recovery Garuru couldn't help but to move himself franticly, the need for his release enough to spur his exhausted body onward. Gripping his hips Giroro suddenly thrust inside of him one last time and the purple male could feel a warmth spread through him. A feral growl escaped the Lord's lips and with a shudder Garuru came a moment later.

Laying on the plush covers of the bed, his clothes now a tattered mess and his body soaked with sweat, he could feel the coolness of Giroro's body next to him as his younger brother hovered protectively close. Each time they were intimate it always seemed like he was trying to gauge whether or not he had pushed Garuru's body too far. Though he was scared of the creatures, and the Lord's immense strength, he knew that somewhere inside that monster lie his adorable little brother. No matter how angry or ashamed he was he couldn't turn away as Giroro kissed him. The gesture was soft, gentle, nothing like the passion that seemed to possess him moments ago.

"Are you well?" Nodding slowly, his body too tired to obey him any more, he felt arms wrap around him and pull him close. Under the covers, in Giroro's arms, he listened carefully as his brother's breath slowly became more even. It seemed that whatever had a hold of him earlier had finally subsided and he was at peace; for the time being. Unable to get away, even if he wasn't too exhausted to move, Garuru let his eyes slide closed as sleep finally took him. 

* * *

><p>After they had contacted Command Headquarters and opened an inquiry, Keroro being schooled on the words he was to use before they opened the comm channel, Garuru asked if there were extra rooms in the base where his platoon might stay and rest until Command called them back with information. Nodding they were led to guest quarters and Garuru quickly secluded himself inside. Slamming his fist into a wall, his body trembling with anger and worry, he slid down the door and gripped at his head as if in pain. Now that he was alone he no longer needed to play the strong soldier and could let his emotions go. Standing he suddenly lashed out again at the wall, cursing the fact that he was useless in this situation, cursing their lack of information, and cursing the bad luck of having the only platoon nearby be the Keroro Platoon. Hearing the door open he turned to glare at whoever had come in unannounced but stopped when he spied Zoruru standing there. Sighing he nodded and the grey assassin came inside, shutting the door behind him.<p>

"I came to see how you were handling things..." Glancing at the dents in the wall he turned back to Garuru before coming farther into the room and standing by the far wall. Though he didn't say anything Garuru knew that this was the assassin's way of showing his camaraderie; if you could call it that. They had never really been what most people would call friends, seeing as they didn't speak outside of work and they never seemed to be on friendly terms. But they were comrades in arms and that was a bond far stronger than mere friends. After all they had to have complete trust in each other's abilities and judgements if they wanted to keep themselves alive in battle. In some cases those bonds could be stronger than family.

"I need a stiff drink." Walking over to the bed he sat down with a creak and growled in anger. Taking off his glasses he put his face in his hands and took a shuddering breath. Time passed in that room as they waited for any word, either from the Comm or the Infirmary, and Garuru began to feel the strain of worry. For a moment he wondered if Keroro actually did keep any Keronjin alcohol but knew that he would need to keep his head if something bad happened, or if Giroro's condition worsened.

As if this thought was the signal the gods of destruction had been waiting for an alarm suddenly went off in the base and he jumped to attention. Putting his glasses back on he didn't have to say a word to Zoruru, as the male was already out of the room, leaving the door open for the purple Chui. Running down the hall toward the Comm he saw Keroro panicking in confusion as the two intelligence officers where franticly searching for the source of the alarm. About to begin barking orders the main screen suddenly flickered to life and an image of the outside of the infirmary suddenly appeared. From what they could see on the screen the lights were flickering on and off at random, illuminating the room in flashes. It was too difficult to see anything standing there and the other cameras seemed to be broken. Squinting at the screen, his frown deepening, he whipped his head back at the others.

"Zoruru, come with me, Taruru, stay here with the others and watch their backs, you two, keep in contact; I want all the information you can give me." Turning away from the two hackers he ran out of the room and hit his wing back, knowing that the assassin would be able to keep up. Flying through the halls he soon made his way to the room where he'd left his brother in the hands of their more than competent medical officer. Coming up to the doors he knew things had taken a turn for the worse as they had been broken from their hinges from the inside out. Hearing a groan from inside he hand signalled Zoruru to watch his back as he entered the room.

Inside everything was a complete mess. The equipment had been slashed at and torn from the walls. Cautious he pulled a pistol out of the negative space and gripped it tightly, ready for anything. Hearing a groan and a cough he turned and spied a form pinned underneath some heavy device. Using a special function on his hat he materialized a small glowing orb and let it float above him so that he could see.

Eyes going wide he realized that the one pinned under the debris was Pururu and paled. Blood streamed down her face from her mouth as she coughed again. The large piece of equipment had a protruding piece of metal that was now lodged into her abdomen, effectively keeping her pinned to the ground.

"Garuru-ch..." Eyes fogged with pain she tried to smile but her breath came in short wheezes, it looked excruciatingly painful.

"Wh...ere is," she coughed again, adding more blood to her front, "Giroro?" Looking grim Garuru hit the Comm and informed Kururu what had happened. For once the genius seemed to be perfectly serious as his hands danced over the keys, loud enough to be audible over the comm channel.

"We need Medical Personnel here, stat." Glancing between the thing stuck inside his medical officer and her face he made a low hissing sound of frustration. No one else on either Platoon had sufficient medial knowledge to judge whether it was safe to move her or not. If he lifted the thing away from her who knew what damage it would cause her internally.

"Pururu, we can't move you." Glancing around the room he realized that he couldn't see Giroro anywhere. Panic began to set in and he turned to the medical officer.

"What the hell happened here?" Speaking to himself he wasn't prepared for a hand to reach up and grip him with pale, trembling, fingers. Looking down into her face he could see tears overflowing from her violet eyes.

"I'm s-sorry... I c-coul..." Another coughing fit and more tears had her laying her head back down on the floor. Her hand on his arm was freezing and he could feel the sticky blood on his skin as he knelt beside her. A medical team would never be able to appear in time. Holding back his own emotions he took her hand in both of his and squeezed it gently.

"I don't wa-want to b-b-be alone." Nodding he could feel hot tears at the corners of his eyes but ignored them.

"You are not alone." Her smile as she turned violet eyes to look up at his face was both happy and sad. Pururu knew that she didn't have any time left. Taking a deep breath she spoke carefully, trying to hold back her coughing.

"Watch out... for Giroro... he... is... not..." Watching the light fade from her eyes as her final breath left her body he could feel her hand go limb in his. Body shaking he reached down to close her eyes, her body cold to the touch. Beneath him he could feel the warm liquid begin cooling already inside the dark medical room and shivered. After a moment, taking time to compose himself, he hit the comm button again.

"We... we've lost Medical Officer Pururu. It looks like Giroro is nowhere to be found in here, we'll be doing a sweep of the facility. Secure the Command room and be on standby." The voice in his ears was cold, distant, but firm. Silence followed his orders from the other end before he heard a heart wrenching sob, Keroro, and an dark reply.

"Yes sir..." That was Taruru. Hearing something behind him he turned to see Zoruru's red eye, bright in the low light. His other eye was tightly closed shut, a look of pain clear on his face. Turning away he allowed the assassin a moment to collect himself before he turned back around.

"Any sign of Giroro?" He shook his head, looking wary. Garuru knew that something was terribly wrong. Whatever had ripped through the medical room had torn through the metal like a hot knife through butter. It did not bode well for either Platoon.

Leaving the medical room behind them they were starting to look through each section of the base, closing the blast doors behind them and marking them carefully, when suddenly all of the lights went out at the same time. Stopping in his tracks he pressed the comm.

"Report, what just happened?" Hearing voices on the other end he sighed, relieved that at the very least the comm continued to work.

"Something destroyed the generator. We couldn't get a good look at it, it was too fast for the video feed. We have a backup generator in here, I'll see if I can get the emergency lights up." Turning to look at Zoruru, his red eye eerie in the darkness, he motioned for the other to lead. With his cybernetic eye he could see perfectly fine. Meanwhile he pulled out the small lighting orb and held it in his off hand, ready to throw it away in order to summon a second pistol if he had a need for it. Unfortunately his usual long range weaponry would be useless in the twisting halls of the base.

From in front of him he could hear a scratching sound. Zoruru stopped, his body tense and blade held before him. Something, he couldn't tell what, rushed past them at a speed that knocked him aside. Hitting a wall he groaned and slid to the ground, the light orb falling from his fingers and rolling into the hallway. Shaking his head, his vision blurred from the pain, he tried to stand but couldn't gather the strength. He watched as Zoruru tried desperately to fight off whatever it was attacking them but every time they clashed it was obvious that Zoruru was not strong or fast enough to keep up.

"Z-Zoruru!" Trying to stand again he put his hand on the wall but stopped when he heard a feral growl. Standing near the light, finally still, was a dark Keronjin shaped mass. It's shoulders heaved as it took deep ragged breaths. The eyes were black voids that made the darkness of the halls almost cheerful in comparison. Slowly it turned it's attention to him and he felt a shudder of primal fear run through him. Whatever this thing was it felt older than anything he'd ever encountered and it sparked a flight response in him so hard that for a moment he almost lost all of his sense.

Coming to stand in front of him, cutting off his view of the creature, Zoruru held his blade between them and the growling mass in the darkness.

"Can you stand?" Nodding he braced himself against the wall and finally got his feet beneath him. Pointing the pistol at the thing in the hall he heard a low hiss escape it's mouth.

"Gaaa-ruuu..." Shivers ran up his neck and he felt his entire body go cold. Suddenly it launched itself into the air, trying to jump past Zoruru to attack him. Jumping up the assassin intercepted it in the air and was just barely able to hold it back by shoving his blade into it's chest. Landing in a heap he watched them struggle as he tried to get a good shot. But with them both rolling around on the floor he couldn't risk hitting Zoruru.

"Disengage, I can't get a clear shot!" A loud shriek came from the creature, one that made him want to plug his ears, as it pinned Zoruru to the ground. Gripping at the metal pieces it dug sharp claws into his skin, making the assassin cry out in pain. Wet ripping sounds followed and the sight before him made Garuru freeze in utter horrow. Bile rose in his throat as he felt all strength leave him. He could hear the screams of agony, the wet splattering, and the sickening grating crunch as flesh and metal were ripped away from each other.

All thoughts left his mind as an instinct he thought he had long conquered took over and he began to run blindly through the darkness. Leaving behind his light and dropping his pistol he ran as fast as his legs could take him. Eventually he ran almost head first into a wall and had to stop. Body shaking he thought he heard an echoing scream down the hall and finally the bile that he had choked back finally came forth. It took some time for the contents of his stomach to violently leave his body and eve when he had nothing left he continued to dry heave.

"Chui? What's going on? Garuru-Chui?" Spitting whatever was left in his mouth onto the ground he pressed the button on the comm.

"he's dead... Zoruru... is dead. Whatever that thing is, it's far too powerful for us. I want you all to stay put and find some way to reinforce the barricade." Silence followed his orders but he had no time to wait. His position was far from safe and he was sure that if it wanted that thing could easily hunt him down. Turning down the right hallway he set off at a steady pace. It wasn't clear whether that thing could hear well but it was obvious it could see better in the dark. Otherwise why would it have destroyed the generator? Garuru worried about Giroro. If he'd woken up from some fever inside the destroyed medical room and stumbled off into the halls he would be easy pickings for the monster.

Suddenly the emergency lights flickered to life, making him jump a little in surprise. Calming himself he noticed a pattern in the lights and frowned.

"Garuru-chui, can you see the lights?" It was Tororo over the comm, he sounded strained.

"I can see them." Speaking quietly he scanned the area around him, trying to determine whether or not the creature knew where he was.

"Follow them, it'll lead you back to the Command room." Letting go of the headset he turned to where the lights were pointing and started jogging.


End file.
